O Príncipe Amaldiçoado
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Across The Universe- Era uma vez... Porque é assim que começam as histórias das princesas. E dos príncipes também, por que não?


_Essa Ficlet venceu o VIII Challenge Draco/Ginny do fórum 6V_

**O Príncipe Amaldiçoado**

* * *

Este conto, sem qualquer fada, remota de tempos em que os anos ainda não eram medidos como conhecemos. Mas fábulas já existiam; sonhos e esperança também, e nada disso estava presente na história do nosso desafortunado protagonista.

Era uma vez...

É assim que começam as histórias das fadas e das princesas.

E também dos príncipes, por que não?

Era uma vez, em um reino não tão distante, um pequeno príncipe fadado ao fracasso desde o seu nascimento. Nasceu antes do tempo, e quase morreu duas vezes antes do seu primeiro ano de vida. Era frágil, fraco, e sempre ouviu isso de todos ao seu redor sem poder desmentir.

Tudo em sua vida dava errado. Tudo, até seus planos mais simples de diversão, acabavam em tragédia ou na quase morte de alguém. Era uma maldição. Era um príncipe amaldiçoado e seu sangue nobre não podia salvá-lo de ser um eterno perdedor.

Mas então, como em todos os contos de príncipes e princesas, algo bom e surpreendente deve acontecer e o nosso protagonista – que cresceu ouvindo fábulas com finais felizes – foi em busca do seu:

Atravessou os muros do castelo;

Atravessou o reino;

Quase foi morto três vezes;

E em um lampejo de sorte derrotou o senhor da escuridão e tomou o seu lugar.

O que era sorte virou azar, como não poderia ser diferente para o amaldiçoado príncipe.

Sozinho, não podia sair da escuridão onde tinha se metido;

Sozinho, viveu por tempos e tempos que não eram medidos;

Sozinho, descobriu ser imortal;

E, sozinho, aceitou que sua vida de derrotas e perdas duraria eternamente.

Já não via mais necessidade de contar as passagens da lua quando estava perdido na escuridão, mas – ainda assim – ele esperava por um sinal. Draco sonhava com seu final feliz.

E ele se perguntava: "Ninguém ouve meus gritos?"

E perguntava e perguntava.

Então, em um período desmedido de luas, alguém respondeu: "Preciso saber onde você está".

E ele sorriu. O primeiro em sem tempos. E ele elaborou sua própria profecia, acreditando que não precisava ficar sozinho e no escuro para sempre. Sua salvação viria para libertar a sua alma. Haveria um enigma a ser desvendado, uma verdade descoberta por trás de mistérios nascidos antes mesmo de seus pais existirem. Um feiticeiro teria o feito amaldiçoado e apenas a verdade, na forma de uma princesa, salvaria seu destino.

Ele sorriu. Gostando da fábula da sua própria vida. E gritou novamente, para que a princesa respondesse. E ela respondeu.

"Eu encontrarei você em algum lugar", mas ela nunca chegava. "Continuarei tentando", mas ela não chegava. "Até o dia da minha morte, eu prometo".

A voz ficava mais perto, mas era distante. Como um grito ecoado em uma caverna profunda.

"Encontre-me, encontre-me. Sua verdade libertará a minha alma", ele sussurrava, porque estava cansado de gritar.

"Tente encontrar seu caminho para casa", ela falou e ele se encheu de coragem.

Estava ali há tantas estações que seu coração ficara velho e esquecera que tinha um corpo jovem.

"Eu te encontrarei em algum lugar", ela incentivou.

E ele pensou que não havia quase morrido dezenas de vezes, mas sim sobrevivido.

"Onde quer que você esteja, não vou parar de procurar", ela reafirmou.

E ele percebeu que os fracassos da sua vida apenas serviram para que aprendesse a não cometer aqueles mesmos erros.

"A verdade libertará a sua alma", ela disse, sorrindo, diante dele.

Braços abertos. Iguais. Uma princesa de cabelos cor de fogo. Uma luz para seus dias escuros. A resolução para o enigma da sua vida, que nunca foi de fato um erro.

Não havia mistério algum.

Nunca houvera bruxos;

Tramas;

Enigmas ou maldições.

O príncipe amaldiçoado apenas não acreditava em si próprio.

Mas ela acreditou;

Ela o procurou;

Ela era a verdade para libertar a sua alma aprisionada em si mesma.

* * *

**N/A.:** Obrigada Diana Prallon que betou, Mialle que pitacou, Scila que deu a inspiração graças ao Challenge Draco/Ginny do fórum 6V. Essa fic também faz parte do projeto Across the Universe, de Universos Alternativos com o tema Conto de Fadas.


End file.
